candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147/Dreamworld
| candies = | moves = | spaces = 72 | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 146/Dreamworld | next = 148/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 147 (Dreamworld) is the seventh level in Cookie Cabana and the 72nd jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 58 double jelly squares in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are only 25 moves to clear the icings and the underlying jelly, including those in the corners, which are very difficult to reach even with 5 colours. *There are also 6 additional jelly squares compared with the Reality counterpart also hidden under icing squares. Unlike its Reality counterpart, there are fewer icing layers at the main portion of the board. *Despite the listed difficulty level of somewhat easy, it requires a bit of luck to clear this level due to the isolated jellies hidden under the icing squares. Furthermore, on mobile devices, the moon struck is less powerful. *The jellies are worth 116,000 points (58 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 116,000 points). Hence, an additional 9,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Open the board by destroying the icing squares. *Try to set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Make a lot of special candies before moon struck to make sure that the moon struck can clear most the jelly. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Easy *' Difficulty:' Very Easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 116,000 points. Hence, an additional 174,000 points for two stars and an additional 214,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 52.63% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 43.48% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, it is made easier due to the board having five colours. *There are plenty of jelly and icing that need to be cleared in 25 moves. This requires the creation and usage of special candies especially the isolated jellies. Moreover, plenty of cascades may be required. All these will give plenty of points. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing of blockers or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for ten moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *The elements of different versions of the Reality counterpart are mixed in this level. **For example, the icing are redesigned such that there is a mix of 2-layers and 3-layers. *This level's counterpart in Reality used to be one of the hardest levels, but following its big nerf, is now the average level. However, this level's former difficulty has returned (and then again nerfed as well) in its Dreamworld counterpart. Currently, its Reality counterpart has been buffed. *After the nerf, this level has a 10 move moonstruck. Previously, level 185 was the first level which had a 10-move moonstruck. *This level has fewer colours than its Reality counterpart. Also, this level has no candy bombs. Walkthrough Gallery DR level 147 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) DR level 147 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Cookie Cabana levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Levels with fewer colours than Reality Category:Redesigned levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars